


A change in our traditions (Halloween special)

by hawktasha



Category: Avengers (Comics), Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, Couple, Cute, Domestic, F/M, Fluffy, Friendship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Han Solo and Leia pairing, Jekyll and Hyde, Natasha's confession, Romance, Sam - Fury, Tony is too cool for Halloween, almost, halloween party, the team assembled, uncle steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawktasha/pseuds/hawktasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look at them.” “How fast have the kids grown, didn’t they?” “You’re damn right.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A change in our traditions (Halloween special)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharxncarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharxncarter/gifts).



Natasha opened her eyes slowly when the sun rays came through the bedroom window. She rolled over herself trying to ignore them and keep sleeping. If it would had been any other day she would have been awake and ready so long before, but today was her day off; and she was going to relax and do nothing at all. At least she intended to.

But when her hands looked for something beside her and found nothing, worries started invading her mind.

She sat on the bed instantly, and gave a concerned look at the alarm clock on her left. 10 am.

 

It was too early. she thought. He never woke up before 1pm on a free day. Never, no matter what. He hated mornings. So when she ran to the opened bathroom and saw the little drops of blood over the floor she freeze.

Her heartbeats started to rise.

 _She was trained for this, she needed to focus_. It wasn’t the moment to let herself loose her mind. If something bad had happened to him…

Before she could finish her thoughts, something fell on the floor below, producing a huge noise. Someone was downstairs.

 

Quickly, the red hair took the gun inside her wardrobe and run silently downstairs.

She was a feline, moving gracely around the house she knew by heart, guided just by the sounds the invasor was making. They came from the living room.

She placed her back against the wall and took a deep breath. Whoever was behind her, she had the surprise on her side. She counted mentally to three, and then jumped in the room, gun on top.

“Don’t move!” she screamed. But when she focus her sight on the man in front of him, all she saw was the man who was supposed to be sleeping.

The blond man took a few steps and got closer to her, leaning down her weapon. “Don’t move?” he asked confused, but amused. “Now you are a cop?” he laughed. “What are you doing, Clint?” she answered, a mix of anger and confusion all in one. “Trying not being killed, y’know. What are you doing?” “You scared me! I wasn’t going to kill you! I thought someone broke in and…” “And?” “I saw the blood on the bathroom, I freaked out.” “And you entered in Agent Mode.” “I didn’t ent…” “You did. You always do.” he said with a warm smile growing on his lips. “Hey, c’here, Tash.” he said wrapping his arms around her and pressing his lips on her forehead. “You know I love you for that.” he added putting down a kiss on her skin. “I do.” she whispered against his shoulder, feeling like a little girl. She always did when he said he loved her, when she said it too. She took a moment in his arms, pulling him closer to her and breathing deeply. She loved his smell. He smelled like grass and dust, and his usual cheap shampoo. But his skin also released a smell of strength, wildness. It smelled homy.

She quelled a yawn and released herself from his arms, staying yet close enough to feel his breathe while she faced him. “What are you doing, Clint?” she repeated. “It’s 10 am.” “I know. Nat, I know how to read.” “Then who the hell are you and what have you done with Clinton?” “You only call me Clinton when you’re mad.” he pointed out. “Maybe I am mad.” “I don’t think so.” he mocked. “Answer me.” she told him. “Now.” she added. “Okay. I thought it’d be obvious.” he said with a great grin. “I’m preparing the house for tonight.” “To… tonight? What happens tonight?” she asked even more confused than before. “Tonight is Halloween. Tash! We’ve talked about this yesterday.” he exclaimed. “No, Clint… What we talked…” “I told you a party would be great, and tonight is Halloween!” “You’ve already said that, Barton.” she mocked. “What is all of this about, anyway? I never noticed you were that much into Halloween.” “You never notice before because we never spent it together… properly.” he said a little bit nostalgic. “And why?” she pushed a little bit. “Barney and I… We used to celebrate Halloween every year. Decorate the house, buy the candies… That kind of stuff. We used to dress up paired and go to all the houses in the neighbourhood. It was maybe the time of the year I felt closer to be a normal kid…” he said with his gaze focused on his feets, his down lip shaking a bit. She took his hands on hers to calm him down. His past… It always annoyed him. And she didn’t like to see him like that. He look back at her with bright eyes and try to force a smile. Then continued talking. “I suppose… I suppose it is kinda a tradition for me now.” he sighed. _A tradition_. People only share their traditions with important people and he… Her heart skipped a beat. “Why now, Clint?” “I told you. This is our first Halloween together, properly talking.” And it was. Last year, she got a terrible cold and couldn’t leave her bed in day. And the year before Clint was left so badly injured that doctors had to double the morphine on him so he could take the pain. “So…” she mumbled. “A tradition.” she bit her down lip while she analysed the pro’s and con’s of it. Having a tradition meant have something real. Not that she doubted about him and her being involved, just she wasn’t sure which steps take. Losing him… The chance of losing him freaked the hell out of her. “ **Our** tradition.” she added and he lean closer, cautious but charmed.

“I love it.” she whispered in her ear slowly, leaning after a little closer to his lips and kissed him. Fire meeting gasoline. He kissed her again, pressing her harder against his body, breaking it just when their lungs ran out of air. “So…” he continued with a gasp. “This means I can throw the party?” She rolled her eyes up, exaggerating the gesture, and then added with a smile. “ _Mi casa, tu casa._ ”

 

A few calls and a lot of decorating later; the couple went upstairs, straight to their room.

She dove into the wardrobe the moment she came through the door, looking for an improvised outfit to wear.  
“You should have advise me with a little more time, you idiot.” she shouted down a pile of clothes. “What are you going to wear anyway?” she added. “I am Han Solo, of course.” he answered with a huge grin. He was wearing his uniform trousers, in which he had added a set of stripes all over the legs to make it look more real. Also, he was carrying one of her guns inside an improvised belt, also hers. He wasn’t wearing anymore clothes for the moment. “Is this mine be…? Nevermind.” she said while looking at him. “I’ll go as Leia.” she finished, taking a white gown from the wardrobe. “I’m sure this will fit making a few arrangements.” “Are we going as a match?” he asked confused. “Honey, you know I’ve invited the team: They will be all here?” he continued. “I know, Clint. **That** was what we talked yesterday.” she answered. “I… I think I’m lost.” he continued. “Maybe it’s time.” she smiled. “Now finish with the party thing and let me with my costume. And don’t forget to wear a shirt.” she added. “The underneath is mine.” she blinked while she pushed him outside the room and closed the door.

  


#### ~

  


The night finally came and so did their friends. And Clint was the one set off to open the door while Natasha ended with the last details.

First came Bruce, dressed as Mr Jekyll and very proud of his outfit. (Even though Clint didn’t know who he was. _Clint you should read more_ , was his answer.)

The Bucky arrived with Shia, not really surprising due to they’ve almost never got apart lately, paired of as the Mad Hatter and Alice.

Later, arrive Steve as Uncle Sam ( _idea of Sharon_ , he swore) followed by Sam ( _what a funny coincidence_ ) dressed as Fury. _Natasha would love it_ , he thought trying not to laugh to hard. And finally it was Tony, dressed as Tony. _He was too cool to Halloween_ , he had said. _What a jerk_ , Clint thought. But, he didn’t came alone. In fact, behind him a lot of cars started to arrived. He knew a few of the man that crossed the door, and he didn’t the most of them; but he really didn’t care. A party was a party, and probably Natasha will kill him after for that.

 

The party continued as planned, without surprises, and within each minute, Clint’s nerves grew bigger. Tonight was the night, he and Natasha will not be hidden anymore. And he could not be happier. Anyone may think it was a stupidity, but he knew it was a great step for her, and that make him feel even more nervous.

The fact that she was still disappeared fixing her costume didn’t help either. It was half an hour later when she came in scene, joining the conversation between him and the rest of the team. She was wearing the gown she found that morning, adorned with a belt and a few accessories, including a gun. It didn’t seem the same clothe than before at all. She also was wearing her red hair on a braid, which fell a little over her right shoulder. She was gorgeous.

“Leia doesn’t wear her hair like that.” Clint mocked, as a way to repress kissing her right in that moment. “The slave Leia did.” she answered with a blink and a provocative grin. “Are you wea…” he asked with his throat dry. “You’ll have to wait till everyone is gone.” she laughed. But before Clint could keep asking her about it, the rest of them took part on the conversation.

“Guys...” It was Tony who talked, followed by Sam. “You’re paired.” “He’s right.” Bruce added. “You’re going as Han and Leia.” Sam finished. “Shouldn’t it be Luke and Leia.” Tony mocked. “I mean, you guys are like siblings, without the incest part.” he kept saying confused.

Clint and Natasha shared a look, and then Natasha decided to act, sighing.

“Mmmm… That’s the thing… Guys…” she started. “Clint and I are…” “I knew it!” Bucky exclaimed. “Let her end!” Steve shouted pushing Bucky slightly back. “Finish it Natasha, what were you saying?” Tony continued.

“Clint and I are a thing. We’re together.” she said, grabbing Clint’s hand to make more emphasis to her statement.

“You’re saying you both are dating?” Bruce asked with a smile on his face. “Yep.” It was Clint who answered.

“I knew it! I won the bet! You idiots, I knew it!” Bucky exclaimed while he jumped repeatedly over the floor.

“You knew what? What bet?” The couple asked at the same time.

“How many time you will last to tell us, that bet. I won!” he said amused. “You… you knew?” Clint asked confused. “You had a bet?” Natasha asked madly. “Of course we knew.” Tony said. “You two are worst spies than you like to think, y’know.” he mocked. “We’ve been knowing it all the time.” “And you had a bet?” Clint asked. “We all had. Even Thor. He won’t be very pleased to know he has lost.” “I’m not either!” Natasha screamed. “Oh c’mon.” It was Steve now who talked. “You didn’t want to tell us and we weren’t going to press you to. Plus, extra dollars are always welcomed.” “You are all idiots.” she cursed. “You’re dating one.” Bucky said. “Hey!” Clint complained, but all of them were laughing now, even Natasha.

Then they all went back to what they were doing and Natasha grabbed Clint’s hand, guiding him to the living room, where some people were dancing.

“What are you doing, Nat?” “I’m taking my boyfriend to dance.” she said smiling back at him. “Are you?” he grinned back, holding her closer to his body. “I was.” she said. “Unless you can think of a better thing to do with your hands. And legs.” she mocked, leaning closer to him. He smiled as she got closer and pressed her lips to his. Her tongue playing along with his, his hands, one tangled on her hair and the other one resting on the small of her back. They only stopped to catch their breathe, smiling.

  
“Look at them.” Steve said looking at the couple from the distance. “How fast have the kids grown, didn’t they?” Bucky mocked. “You’re damn right.” Continued the blonde rising his glass to his friend’s with a small hit.


End file.
